Save me From Life
by comptine
Summary: AU Zuko and Toph are two completely different people. She's living her life to the fullest while Zuko is waiting desperately for a change from his girlfriend and looking for someway to get back into his father's graces. How can this waitress help him?
1. Wherein we Meet our Main Characters

For RozenHound, for some odd reason I needed to write this...severe lack of Aang, Katara and Sokka

* * *

Save me From Life

Prologue

-

The orange glow of streetlights filled the alley with an eerie light. Two figures walked side-by-side, the crunch of their boots the only sound in the snow's dampening silence. As they reached the mouth of the alley they faced each other, faces obscured by the puff of steam hissing from their mouths. The moon shone through the clouds, a pale circle amidst a sky of black and twinkling gray.

One was significantly shorter than the other; the top of their hat barely reached the other's chin. Even though their coat was big, the curves of womanhood could still be seen settling in on the shorter one. Her mouth was moving though the other didn't seem to be listening.

The other one was a man; though still young in his ear his air of distaste for the world gave him an older feeling. As he turned his face a scar could be seen covering the left side of his face in vivid red. As he exhale it was hidden behind a veil of gray.

As the moon hid behind a cover of cloud the two figures approached and embraced before letting go and quickly walking away.

* * *

Save Me From Life

Chapter 1

Wherein we Meet our Main Characters

-

"Do you need a refill sir?"

"What?"

"A refill. For your coffee?"

"Oh, yes." And as an afterthought, "please."

The waitress poured the man his coffee, her pale eyes gazing at him, looking concerned, "You've been sitting here for over an hour, don't you think your date would've shown up by now?"

His amber eyes blinked as the word 'date' reached his ears, "Uh, no."

"Whatever you say." She sauntered away, green converse squeaking on the floor.

The man sighed and sipped his coffee watching the world outside through the window. Rain was splattering against the sidewalks and building. Giant grey clouds filled with the giving the world a premature evening. Occasionally the roll of thunder would shake dust from the rafters followed by the crack of lightning.

To the man, it was perfect weather. He looked around the small café he was sitting in. It was on the corner of Elm and 23rd, busy and trendy enough to keep a steady flow of income and customers, though it was relatively empty considering the weather. Only the man, two waitresses and a couple were in the café. The couple was talking softly, sharing a cup of hot chocolate, which was topped with a large quantity of pink sprinkles and whipping cream. The whole drink practically screamed 'We've only been going out for a week and we plan on being together forever.'

The man took another sip of the coffee weighing his chances, he could stay here and not face the wrath of his girlfriend or he could return home and face the wrath of his girlfriend but maybe be forgiven and get cold leftovers. He mulled the question over, lazily stirring the last dregs of his coffee until a voice interrupted his deliberation.

"You're still here." The waitress was back, out of her apron and dressed in street clothes, skinny jeans, a green shirt, jacket while a toque and scarf in her hands.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was illegal to drink coffee." He bit back, slightly put off by her forwardness.

She smiled and looked thoughtful, "Normally I'd kick your ass but, I'm feeling nice today and you sound pretty down, so I'll offer some advice." She slid into the booth, "What seems to be the problem?"

"You play the part of a caring waitress well." he said his eyebrows rising.

"I am taking Drama." She strikes a pose before laughing. The man remains quiet though his cold exterior was slowly thawing.

"You're in university?"

"Yeah, Drama and Creative Writing. What about you?"

"Business."

"Oh I see, planning to take over a family business?"

The spoon clinked as he dropped it into the porcelain cup, "You could say that." He stood up, gathering his black coat in his hands, "I have to go now."

She stood up, "Where do you live?"

"Broadway and 66th."

"Oh, I can walk with you."

"No that's alright." he said coldly pulling the black coat on.

"It's no problem."

"Do I look like I can't take care of myself?" he asked angrily, his temper always so close to the surface rising quickly.

"I have no honest answer to that question," she pointed at her eyes, "As I am completely blind in both eyes."

Guilt quickly doused his sudden outburst, "Sorry."

"You can repay me by letting me walk you home."

"Only if you protect me from the boogiemen." He let out a rare smile.

She punched him in the shoulder, her way of showing approval he was going to have to get used to.

He and the waitress walked out of the store, the girl flipped open a large umbrella, she handed it to Zuko, "You're taller." she explained and shoved her hands into her pockets and started walking away while Zuko held the umbrella over both of them. "So what's your name?"

"Zuko Sozin."

"Oh I've heard of you!" the girl gave him a questioning look, "You're the heir to the Azulon fortune right?"

"Yeah that's me." He said dejectedly.

The waitress grinned at him, "That makes us heir buddies!"

"What?"

"Here I'll give you a hint. Filthy rich and a flying boar logo."

Zuko's cogs started turning, he had heard of the mysterious Beifong's daughter. Sole heir to the fortune she had forsaken her family once she had turned eighteen, "Toph Beifong?"

"Give the man a prize!" Toph announced to the wet empty street, clapping loudly.

Reluctantly Zuko let out a laugh, "Well Miss Beifong I appreciate your protection on my way home but alas I must cut our repartee short as I have arrived at my abode." He said, acting the part of the nonchalant hero.

"It was a pleasure milord," she bows, "Does a fair maiden await you in the tallest tower?"

"You could say that." Unexpectedly Zuko takes her pale hand and presses it to his lips, "I must depart fair lady." And with that he handed over the umbrella and walked away leaving the Beifong heiress with a small pink tinge dancing across her cheeks.

-

* * *

Anyway...go Toko Tokka!

BTW, this had no editing whatsoever...sorry...


	2. Wherein Zuko Faces the Dragon

_**Save me From Life**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Wherein Zuko Faces the Dragon**_

-

"Who was that?" the Dragon was waiting by the window, her red top peaking out from her black jacket. Her legs and arms were crossed and she was looking pissed at best.

"Just a waitress, she had an umbrella and she offered to walk me home."

"_Just_ a waitress?" the Dragon said putting emphasis on the word.

Zuko nodded hanging up his jacket, "Did anyone call?"

The Dragon tossed him the phone, "Your father. He said it was urgent." Zuko dialled the number and started walking up the stairs to get his privacy.

"Sozin residence Azula speaking." Came his sister's cool voice through the receiver.

"Azula it's Zuko."

"Oh Zu-zu I thought you'd be calling soon."

"Don't call me that. Dad called what did he want?"

"Oh you haven't picked up a newspaper today have you?"

"No." was his curt reply.

"Oh my poor naive Zu-zu."

"Azula cut the crap, what is it?"

"Well if you're so eager, Mom died." Her tone didn't change, it was still cold almost taunting.

Zuko's voice lowered, "What?"

"Mom died."

"When's the funeral?"

"We've already had it."

"WHAT?!"

"Calm down stupid," Azula voice wavered slightly, "That's why Dad called but you were out."

Azula didn't get a response; Zuko hung up the phone letting it drop from his hand and smash to the floor, the batteries flying out while it beeped in protest. His hands shook and tears formed at the corner of his right eye while his scarred side was steadily growing redder.

_-_

_Now I've heard there was a secret chord_

_That David played, and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music, do you?_

_-_

Zuko what is it? The words floated from the doorway but nothing in his brain was registering. She couldn't be gone. Just like that, no goodbye, no final words of comfort, no lasting smile to keep in his memory. As he stood shaking her only memories started disappearing. All those days spent under a tree feeding ducks floating gently on a pond. All those hours spent together as son and mother. All those minutes she would smile. All those seconds they spent embracing each other.

Gone.

-

_It goes like this_

_The fourth, the fifth_

_The minor fall, the major lift_

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

_-_

Zuko didn't even respond, he pushed by the Dragon, ignore her protest, trampling down the stairs. Tears were falling now. He couldn't let anyone see them. He needed somewhere to hide away. Somewhere that no one would ever see him cry. He forgot his jacket as he threw the front door open and the dark, rainy night met him.

-

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_-_

He started running, the tears falling freely now, mixing with the rain falling from the sky. With every second step lightning flashed across the puddles his feet splashed in followed by the rumble of thunder. After five minutes outside his feet were soaked and his sobs were disguised as the thunder roared through the sky.

-

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof_

_You saw her bathing on the roof_

_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you_

_-_

His breath became ragged between the sobs and his legs cried in pain so he slowed and stood still, letting him regain his breath. The rain was still pelting him, soaking his through the skin and into the very fabric of his being. A light in a nearby apartment went on, almost blinding him after the darkness the rain and night had been shrouding him in.

-

_She tied you to a kitchen chair_

_She broke your throne, and she cut your hair_

_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

_-_

The light itself was like a beacon in the dark rain-washed world. A solitary figured across the light, completely black, the figure turned and yelled to someone inside who joined them. Zuko's attention was completely focused on the two, anything to keep his mind off…off his mother. As he continued to watch the shorter figure moved out of the light and the front door creaked open.

-

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_-_

"Zuko?" the figure called over the rain smattering against every surface, "Is that you?"

Zuko's voice wasn't working; he just stared at the figure shrouded in darkness. His brain was still in shock and tears were still falling from his eyes unbidden by his pride.

-

_Baby I've been here before, I know this room_

_I've walked this floor_

_I used to live alone before I knew you_

_-_

The figured moved into the rain, quickly running over to him. As the figure came closer he began to make out distinctive features.

It was a girl.

She had pale skin, which stood out harshly in the dark of the rainy night.

She had black hair, which blended perfectly while the dark of the rainy night.

She had opaque eyes, a beautiful green, which were hidden behind a curtain of, bangs and rain.

"Toph?" came the worn out voice.

-

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

_Love is not a victory march_

_It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

_-_

"Zuko, what the hell are you doing?"

Her complete forwardness let a low guttural laugh escape from his mouth before he fell forwards, only to rest his head on Toph's shoulder, shaking uncontrollably from cold and misery.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_-_

"Let's get you inside before you freeze to death." Toph slowly lead Zuko back to her home, letting his crying slowly died down into the occasionally hiccup.

_-_

_There was a time you let me know_

_What's really going on below_

_But now you never show it to me, do you?_

_-_

"Toph. I'm tired."

"That's nice Zuko." Toph said and when she waiting for a response from the boy she only got a low snore. "Remind me never to walk anyone home ever again Katara." She sighed to her roommate who was looking curiously at the man.

-

_I remember when I moved in you_

_And the holy dove was moving too_

_And every breath we drew was hallelujah_

-

"Who's this?"

"A friend." Said Toph settling Zuko down on a couch, "He needs somewhere to stay the night." Toph went to the bathroom and grabbed a few towels wrapping Zuko in them so he wouldn't leave a wet spot on the couch.

"We can pull out the couch bed for him." Katara said, and she walked away to go get sheets. Toph sat down in a chair, letting her hands run through her hair and she wondered why in the world Zuko Sozin, who she had only met three hours ago, was crying outside her window in the middle of a thunderstorm.

-

_Hallelujah_

* * *

A/N_  
_

Billions of cookies for whoever can guess who the Dragon is.

This is so angsty…bleeeehhhhhhh feels good to let it out though XD

Can someone tell me if the characters are IC? I'm kinda worried I'm making Zuko too soft.

Anyway, the way things are going down is: Two stories will be going at all times, a betad one and one that I just do when I feel like it with barely any editing at all.

Currently, Tired of Being Sorry is the betad one and this...thing is the one I'm working on. Obviously the betad one will be of much higher quality but this one will be updated for often, so you win some you lose some.


	3. Wherein Zuko Spends his Valentines Day

_**Save Me From Life**_

_**Chapter 3 **_

_**Wherein Zuko Spends his Valentines Day With an Heiress**_

_**- **_

"Zuko, really," Toph sat down on his feet, jerking him awake. Instead of a burst of sunlight the day had started out rainy and cold, small droplets threw themselves against the windows, sliding down like tiny snakes, "You should probably go home."

"I'm not going home." He pulled the covers over his head, hiding from the world in the childish manner made him feel safe.

"Well if you're going to stay here," Toph jumped off the couch and made her way over to the TV and ran her finger over a row of DVDs, "We might as well try and snap you out of this with some movies."

"I don't think movies are going to help," only Zuko's eyes visible as he lifted the covers slightly, "My mom died Toph."

For a moment Toph stopped moving, "Zuko," she turned to him with four movies in her hand, "I'm so sorry."

"It's no problem, I mean it's not like she was important to me or anything," the biting sarcastic edge to his voice was the only thing keeping him from starting to cry again, "So where's Katara?" he asked not really wondering but just looking for something to distract himself.

"At work, at the hospital?"

"Oh, is she a nurse?"

Toph laughed, "Aww man if she heard you say that," she put a movie into the machine, turning the TV on, "See Katara's a bit of a feminist and finds jobs with gender stereotypes offensive."

"I'll keep that in mind," he said dryly moving over so Toph could sit, "So what are we watching?"

"You'll see." And with that she started the movie, ignoring the lightning now racing across the sky in bright flashes.

Apparently Toph's way of cheering people up involved High Fidelity, Hot Rod, Pulp Fiction and Little Miss Sunshine.

"_Do you have Soul?" asks a customer._

"_That all depends." Says John Cusack_

"This movie's not that bad." Zuko says, after watching for a good half an hour.

"Yeah Zuko it's a "good movie"." She uses midair quotation and her tone of voice says, 'no duh' and he went back to watching to movie.

"_Let 'em riot. We're Sonic-fuckin'-Death Monkey."_

"If I ever, EVER, start I band I'm calling it that." Toph told Zuko, her feet propped up on a table.

"This is actually pretty depressing," Zuko pointed out, "Her father died, shouldn't I be watching something less sad?"

"Fine then." Toph pushed herself off the couch and wandered over to the DVD player and clicked a button, the movie stopped and out popped _High Fidelity_, "Toss the Pulp."

Zuko picked up the DVD and hesitated, "You can't see it though…"

"I know that," she walked over and snatched it out of his hand, "Doesn't mean I'm a moron like you though."

"Is that really how you should talk to a person going through an emotional time in his life?"

"_Normally, both your asses would be dead as fucking fried chicken, but you happen to pull this shit while I'm in a transitional period so I don't wanna kill you, I wanna help you. But I can't give you this case, it don't belong to me. Besides, I've already been through too much shit this morning over this case to hand it over to your dumb ass."_

As they watched the film, Zuko noticed that Toph was mouthing every word. She knew this movie by heart and he had never even heard of it. Apparently he was cinematically deprived.

"Only two more Zu-zu," Toph stood up, grabbing a yellow over for a DVD as she went by, "Are you ready?"

"Isn't that Little Miss Sunshine?" he asks, almost apprehensively.

"Course it is! What have you seen it already?"

"Yes, I have actually."

"Well that's no problem, we can just watch the one part you need to see."

"The one part I need to see?"

"Don't worry," she gave him a pixie smile, "There's method to my madness."

"_You know what? Fuck beauty contests. Life is one fucking beauty contest after another. School, then college, then work... Fuck that. And fuck the Air Force Academy. If I want to fly, I'll find a way to fly. You do what you love, and fuck the rest_."

"Do you get what I'm trying to show you Zuko?" Toph asked, they had been sitting on the couch for five hours, Zuko's bum was starting her hurt but Toph still seemed ready to go.

"Toph all these movies are about death and dying." He pointed out dejectedly.

"What about '_Little Miss Sunshine'_?"

"Her grandpa died!"

"Well so-o-o-o-ry for trying to cheer you up!"

Already emotionally drained from his mother's death, Zuko started yelling at Toph, "Cheer me up? Toph my mom is dead, my dad hates me, my sister mocks me, I can't hold down a job, I have no money, spend my time sitting in coffee shops hiding from a girlfriend I was forced to date my life sucks Toph!" he stood up, "I hate it! Sometimes I just don't want to wake up, I just want to hide under the covers and pray for it all to go away. But that never happens! This isn't a fairy tale, this is my reality! I hate it!"

His rant finished but he remained standing, panting as if he had just run a marathon, no other sound came except for the steady beat of rain against the window. Toph didn't flinch during his yell; she simply looked at him, her yes searching his face.

"It feels good to let it out." She said slowly, standing up and walking towards him.

Yes, yes it did.


	4. Wherein Toph Makes a Bold Move

**Careful, naughty words in this chapter.**

* * *

_**Save Me From Life**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Wherein Toph Makes a Bold Move**_

-

"Zuko I can tell you're unhappy!"

"Why do you care? You've only known me for two days!" Zuko countered. They were standing at opposite ends of the living room, yelling across at each other.

"Why do I care? 'Cause I really like you Zuko!"

"Like me? Why the hell do you like me?"

"I don't know!?" Toph turned away from him, crossing her arms, "Maybe cause you treat me like a real person. Not like I'm special or anything."

The yelling stopped. Zuko deflated. "Really?"

"Yeah." She rubs her arm nervously. "I'm not the best with people's feelings but with you I can just tell something's up. Judging from the nickname you gave your girlfriend, I'm sensing this may be her fault."

Zuko sighs. "You caught me. I can't break up with, she's my sister's best friend and we've been together for about a year now. I just can't break her heart."

Toph stares at him. "C'mon now Zuko. How can you be so dense?"

"I'm not dense!"

"Yes, you are." She gives him her smile and he realizes that he's already been pulled into one of her plans. Funny how it can feel like you've known someone forever even though it's only been a few hours. "I didn't ask what would happen if you broke up. I'm asking what _you_ want Zuko."

It takes him a moment. When was the last time he thought about himself?

Too long.

Zuko goes for the door and throws it open, in a matter of seconds he's off running down the street at top speed.

"Where's he off to in such a hurry?" Katara asks, walking in from her bedroom.

Toph smiled. "To get his life back."

LINE

He throws the door of his apartment open.

_Where have you been?_

**Out**.

_Zuko…_

**Mai, I don't want to hear it. I'm breaking up with you.**

_What_?

**Pretty cut and dry. You and I are through.**

_You can't do this._

He grabs his favourite black hoodie and the keys to his Vespa. _I just did._

Once outside Zuko is hard-pressed not to start singing. He feels free, the last remains of his Azula-ridden life dissipating like smoke into the sky. His scooter kicks into life and off he is speeding down the road, water fanning under his tires as he tears through puddles.

Once outside Toph and Katara's apartment he honk the horn and sees Toph head poke out the front door. "Toph! I did it! I did it! And it's all your fault you crazy son-of-a-bitch!"

He can see her smile. "Nice to see that you sucked it up Sunshine." She runs back inside to grab a coat. "Where we going?" She asks once she seated herself on the back of the scooter.

"Starbucks. I really need a coffee." The rain lets up slightly but ray clouds still hang in the normally blue sky. "Sunshine?"

"What?"

He turns down an alley. "You called me 'Sunshine', what does it mean?"

She punches him in the shoulder. "It's your nickname. Sunshine."

_Sunshine? _He thinks to himself. _I kinda like it._

* * *

**Author's Note**

Sure, this only took me a bajillion (yes that is a number) years to update and what do I update it with? Short chapter. Deal with it.

Oh, and I love Zuko's nickname. Sunshine. So awesome. Expect short chapters for this story, I'm just trying to focus on a relationship between Toph and Zuko forming and how they interact around each other.


	5. Wherein Zuko’s Sister Pays him a Visit

Save Me From Life

Chapter 5

Wherein Zuko's Sister Pays him a Visit

-

After Zuko had returned Toph to her home he went to his favourite spot in the whole city. His little scooter wasn't allowed in Kyoshi Park but it was near midnight and no one was around to harp on him.

A cool rain had begun to fall but Zuko did not care. He parked his scooter beside the park bench and sat down, leaning his head back and letting the rain fall onto his face.

Freedom had never tasted so sweet.

"Zuko, I thought I'd find you here." He did a double take. There, standing under the largest umbrella he'd ever seen was his sister, Azula. Her long trench coat and crimson high heels was a reminder of his sister's love of fashion.

"What are you doing here?" He said trying not to think about how she knew where he was; he always thought he had a tracking device on him.

"Mai called me." She doesn't sit but stands right in front of me, imposing with the large black umbrella. "I didn't know you had the guts."

"I had them all along. I just didn't know." I stand up and grab my scooter and start wheeling it away.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm going to thank the person who helped me find my balls. I think I forgot to tell her something."

* * *

Wherein Toph's Parents Pay her a Visit

-

Toph opens the door to my apartment, brimming with joy. She helped someone and not for her own personal benefit or amusement. _God_, she thinks dryly, _I feel like Katara. Okay, enough of that._

"Toph. It's good to see you dear." Toph stops and slowly turns to face her parents sitting in her living room being served tea by a very flustered Katara.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" She asks while taking a seat as far away as possible from them. "How did you find me?"

"We're here to talk to talk to you about Zuko Sozin."

"Why?" She asks cautiously.

Her father and mother exchange a quick look before he father clears his throat and says, "Because you can never seen him again."

"What?! I've known him for two days! And I can see who ever I want!"

"Toph we…"

Toph interrupts them, her voice rising even louder. "You haven't even talked to me for three years and now you just waltz in out of nowhere and tell who I can't see?" Katara shuffles out of the room. "All you can say is 'you can't like Zuko.' Why can't I? Because he treats like a normal functional person? Because he actually listens to me?"

"Toph. That is no way to talk to us. We are your parents."

Before she can answer a voice talks from the door, "That's no way to talk to your daughter."

Immediately Lao stands up. Toph thinks he's going to storm at Zuko but instead he bows. "Mr. Zuko Sozin. It is an honour."

"Likewise Mr. Beifong. I trust you are well?" Toph stares at Zuko, completely baffled by his official tone.

"In health and spirit I am very well, but there is a matter of great urgency I must talk to you about." Katara seems to have deemed it safe to return. She takes a place beside Toph.

"What is it you need to talk about?" Zuko raises an eyebrow. "Surely you could've discussed this matter with my father."

Lao is sweating. He casts a nervous glance towards Toph. "Do you think we could discuss this matter in private?"

Zuko thinks for a moment before nodding. He and Lao go outside. Toph, Katara and Lily all pile close to the window, trying, and failing, to hear any snippet of the conversation.

"Zuko, if you continue fraternizing with my daughter I'm afraid I'll have to talk to your father." Lao's masquerade of respect for Zuko had been left inside. The future of his business rested on Zuko leaving his daughter alone.

Zuko takes a moment to stare out to the street. His father had taught him what to do when someone was drilling into him. He clears his throat and looks at Lao. The Beifong flinches at the coldness in Zuko's amber eyes. "Are you threatening me, Mr Beifong?"

"Only your reputation."

Zuko grimaces. Lao knew how to play. "If…" Zuko starts, thinking fast, "If I leave your daughter alone you won't bother her anymore? Or talk to my father of this matter?"

"We'll go back to our previous relationship. She doesn't talk to us and we don't talk to her."

Zuko takes one last glance at Toph leaning against the glass.

"Fine. I agree."

"A pleasure doing busniess Mr. Sozin."

* * *

A/N

Okay, this makes no sense but IT WILL!! IT WILL! Next chapter :D


	6. Wherein Azula and Lao Make a Deal

_Save Me From Life_

_Chapter 6_

_Wherein Azula and Lao Make a Deal_

_-_

_The evening before_

_-_

Azula Sozin's office was decorated beautifully. The walls were painted a rich red and scroll from the orient decorated them, all kept in golden frame. Azula herself sat behind a large oak desk, arms propped up and her chin resting on her hands.

Across from her sat Lao Beifong. He was shifting uneasily under her gaze. She stood up, her chair rolling soundless away from her. She turned and looked out the large windows, which provided a picturesque view of the city.

Lao could see her reflection in the glass. "Have you ever seen your friend have their heart ripped out?" She asked.

"Of course." Lao said, attempting to keep his voice as calm as possible.

The heiress still did not look at him. "And have you ever seen your brother do something so idiotic you were embarrassed to know him?"

"Yes." He choked out.

"Now imagine those two put together and you'll see where the problem arises Mr. Beifong." Azula finally turned to face him. "My dear, dear brother had broken up with his girlfriend."

Lao stared at her. "Excuse me, but I don't see how this affects our business."

"And that's exactly why we're cutting our deal with you."

"WHAT?!"

Azula smirked. "The girl that my brother broke up with was Mai."

Lao paled immediately. "You don't mean..."

"That's exactly who I mean. Mai Omashu of 'Omashu Enterprises'." Azula turned back to the window, grinning at her own reflection. "The only thing that was keeping our companies together was the relationship between Mai and Zuko, but now they're apart on the deal breaks."

Lao stared at her. How could a relationship be so controlled? Did Mai and Zuko even have for feelings for each other or were they just together because it was beneficial for Azula?

"In light of this, we will be dropping you as one of our partners."

"Why?!"

"Sacrifices must be made. And anyway," She whipped around and delivered that final, debilitating line. "It's nothing personal. Just business."

Lao's mouth was a perfect 'o'. "Isn't there something I can do? Please! We can certainly find some kind of middle ground."

"Your daughter must back off from Zuko." Azula sat down at her desk. "Do we have an understanding Mr. Beifong?"

"Yes, Miss Sozin."

"Good." She grabbed a pen from her desk and began to write. Lao took that as his cue to leave.


	7. Wherein an End is Finally Realized

**_Save Me From Life_**

**_Chapter 7  
_**

**_Wherein an End is Finally Realized_**

Zuko wiped the sweat off his brow and sighed as he placed the last of his things at the bottom of the stairs. He was moving out of the small apartment he and Mai had shared. She was watching him from the top of the stairs, her expressionless face tinged with something Zuko could only identify as depression.

When he has cracked his back from it's bent position he turned his eyes to Mai's. "So I guess I'll just-"

"Go." She finished for him. He almost smiled at her complete unchanged voice. She stood up and started to stroll down towards him. "I'm going to miss you."

"That coming from you?" He snorted. "You're just trying to get back with me. Why? So Azula doesn't rip your eyeballs out?"

Mai's mouth twitched as she finally reached the bottom on the stairs. "No. I'm not that scared of Azula." She sighed and rolled her eyes. "I guess I'm just scared of being alone. God, I sound like Ty Lee."

Zuko actually smiled. "I'll miss you, but you know we forced it. But you better stay in touch, I don't think either of us will be able to handle Azula." Mai returned his smile and he walked forward to give her a hug.

Of course, being the bad luck magnet he was, Zuko's foot caught on one of his boxes and he flew forward. Right onto Mai's face. The minute his lips contacted hers the front door opened and a very small person stepped inside, shivering from the cold.

"Hey Zuko, I thought you might need some help." Toph shook off a light coating of snow and at the same moment, like a plunger being removed, Zuko pulled away from Mai.

The second that noise hit Toph's ears she knew. She didn't need eyes. "Oh. I guess I'll just get going then." She left without another word.

"Toph! Wait!" Zuko turned but as the door shut a hand clamped around his wrist.

Mai was holding out his jacket for him. "You'll need this."

"Thanks Mai." He threw it on and ran for the door. Her response, a uncaring shrug, was all he needed.

Night had fallen and Zuko was barely able to follow the footprints left by Toph. After five minutes of winding through the close roads and dark alleys he finally found her.

Toph was leaning against a lamppost, her pale skin ghoulish in the orange light. He approached cautiously, his feet crunching in the snow. "Toph?" He called out softly.

She did not flinch or jump or make any indication that she heard him so he stepped closer. Soon, when he was an arm's length away she said, "I though you were getting out of that relationship."

"I was. I mean, I am."

"Then why did I walk on you two kissing?"

He seized her by her shoulders and crashed his lips onto hers. After breaking it off, he was still clutching her arms, his breath coming out is small grey puffs.What had ever possessed him to do something like that?

She blinked at him. "Zuko…"

"C'mon. I'm sure there's probably some movie I need to see." And as he reached down to grab her hand she stopped and threw her arms around his torso.

And, even as the dull streetlight flickered, Zuko could've sworn that the weeklong snow had begun to fade.

* * *

Author's Note

Finaaaallllly thank you all for sticking through with me.

-goes to work on other fics-


End file.
